Electromagnetic band gap (EBG) structures are three-dimensional objects for preventing the propagation of the electromagnetic waves in a specified band of frequency for all angles and for all polarization states. An EBG structure normally consists of patches and vias which can be modeled as an equivalent circuit having a combination of resistors, capacitors and inductors. The patches can have different topologies.
It is advantageous and desirable to provide a method for producing EBG structures in high-speed printed wire board (PWB) and packages using multilayer technologies.